


The Inexplicable Depth of Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: B1A4
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junghwan finds herself staring at her tennis team captain way too often. She doesn't realize that a petty rivalry has become apparent fixation until it literally hits her in the face— in the form of Jinyoung's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inexplicable Depth of Attraction

"How long are you guys going to keep this up?" Shinwoo said as she brushed past Junghwan on the first court. 

"As long as it takes," Junghwan said, tightening her ponytail. Shinwoo had already complained several times to their coach, who only ended up encouraging what she called "a healthy rivalry between teammates," but what Shinwoo described as _obsession_. 

"I don't get how you two can literally never speak to each other yet have... _this_ ," Shinwoo commented, gesturing with her hands vaguely between Junghwan and Jinyoung. Junghwan slapped Shinwoo's hand down, hushing her. "You don't even know her last name. Or what class she's in."

Junghwan bounced on her toes and spun the racquet through her hands as Jinyoung glanced at her from over the net. "That's what makes it fun," Junghwan said, and Shinwoo rolled her eyes. So far at practice that afternoon, they had run three laps around the courts, finished half an hour of conditioning, worked on serves and returns for the past ten minutes, and the sun was beginning to set, yet Junghwan still felt bursts of energy, almost like riveting jolts of electricity, coarse through her veins, especially when Jinyoung met her gaze from under her fringe. They never saw each other outside of practice, and their coach hadn't placed them in any practice matches against each other, so Junghwan could only make an educated guess as to how they'd play against each other. She did admit that it occupied a surprisingly large chunk of her attention. From what Junghwan had observed, Jinyoung attacked with sharp, low groundstrokes that flew past her opponents before they could even react. She was precise and consistent and had a few unexpected tricks in her arsenal but otherwise played a solid and one-sided game. The contrast between her style and Junghwan's own twist-filled, acrobatic, athletic-and-instict-based offense only spurred on Junghwan's reckless desire to be the one watched by Jinyoung's hawk-eyed gaze. Junghwan had imagined it so many times she could see it plastered to the backs of her eyelids, and now that gaze was squinting at her from a few meters away under the still, heavy heat of the afternoon sun. Junghwan would toss the ball toward the sun as she'd practiced millions of times and hear it hit the racquet's sweet spot with a satisfying _thunk_ as she sent it spinning and twisting over the net and toward Jinyoung's slender body.

Shinwoo, Junghwan's best friend since elementary school, did things differently— she was direct and conscientious, and she kept bugging Junghwan to "just go _talk_ to her." And after weeks of grumbling to herself, Shinwoo finally procured that her name was Jinyoung and she was in their grade. 

It wasn't that Junghwan was shy, but more that her overactive imagination made keeping her distance from certain individuals more than enough to satisfy her curiosity. Or that her curiosity fueled her competitive spirit, which was part of what made her a vital player on the team. Jinyoung intrigued Junghwan more than usual, because Junghwan had _seen_ Jinyoung interact with other teammates. She'd seen Jinyoung's gummy smile and Jinyoung doubling over in laughter and Jinyoung making strange animal noises with her friends. Jinyoung was like any other high schooler, texting with her racquet tucked under her arm and running and tripping over seemingly nothing and falling flat on her face, so it wasn't like Jinyoung was an enigma or even remotely mysterious to Junghwan.

Jinyoung managed to purposely avoid Junghwan at every opportunity. And Junghwan was _everywhere_. "I'm not imagining it, right? Tell me I'm not imagining it," Junghwan whispered harshly to Shinwoo when she pointed out this observation. "She's avoiding me!"

"That's unacceptable behavior from the team captain," Shinwoo replied calmly, but Junghwan had already tuned out at that point. Shinwoo was the reason and logic to Junghwan's (eerily accurate) instinct, but some of life's matters could only be felt through Junghwan's body and the way her face heated up when she turned from the water cooler and caught Jinyoung staring at her, or how her skin prickled when she could feel Jinyoung, still and certain, casting glances at Junghwan's arching back after practice as she pulled her shirt past her bra and over her shoulders. It was a matter of heat and tension, and the miles of friction that connected them. Junghwan felt herself being pulled along by the invisible force that wrapped around her wrist and led her to Jinyoung step by step, and the closer she got, the faster she accelerated. 

It was with these almost animalistic instincts in mind that Junghwan decided to test her theory herself. 

Which was why Junghwan on that particular day stayed late at practice. It didn't help that she had extra energy to burn off. Pacing was too tedious, so Junghwan ended up bouncing her back against the lockers with one earbud in, blasting some upbeat dance music and absently twirling her racquet around her finger. The other half of her attention was trained on listening to Jinyoung change in the other room near the showers. Junghwan let her mind wander, and the shuffling noises directed Junghwan's imagination to Jinyoung's slim body and her tousled hair, and how it fell past her shoulders when she let it down, beachy waves tapering out around the middle of her back. When Junghwan felt a familiar flush rise to her cheeks, she blamed it on the unusually warm weather and her pent up energy. 

What Junghwan had been consciously failing to acknowledge was the intense _sexual_ attraction she felt toward Jinyoung as well, which went a little further than some petty imagined rivalry. 

Jinyoung was, for all purposes, attractive. Junghwan had first realized this when they'd shared a shower for the first and only time after the first day of tryouts. And just as Junghwan started struggling to tug her memory from the glimpses she'd caught of Jinyoung's shoulders and collarbones and the sturdy arch of her back, the sound of a racquet dropping against the cement jolted Junghwan back to reality.

"You startled me," Jinyoung said, leaning down to pick up her racquet. Junghwan felt herself being led on by the slow lull of Jinyoung's voice, deeper than she'd expected. "I thought you left already."

Junghwan grinned and tugged her earbuds out, tossing her phone to the side on top of her tennis bag. "So you know when I leave."

Jinyoung glanced away. "It's my job as captain to keep track of my teammates," she recited methodically. Jinyoung walked smoothly to the locker room door, brushing past Junghwan. It was the first time Junghwan had been that close to Jinyoung, and her scent enveloped Junghwan as it drifted past, a scent both floral and sharp and distinctly confident. 

"Leaving already?" Junghwan murmured, slightly annoyed and slightly intrigued. Jinyoung going from warm to cold in a split second made Junghwan's ears ring with competitive heat, racing with ways to make Jinyoung acknowledge her, to pay attention to her. Jinyoung was still fiddling with the knob on the door when Junghwan stepped over and reached for Jinyoung's shoulder, saying, "Let me handle it—"

That was when Junghwan heard, instead of a door opening, the distinct sound of the club room door being _locked_.

Jinyoung turned around to a Junghwan frozen with anticipation and pent up energy. 

Jinyoung's expression was collected overall, but when she stepped right up to Junghwan and closed in on her, Junghwan could see the spark of spontaniety flick through her eyes for an instant before Junghwan's own eyes flutter closed. Jinyoung kissed her then, her lips immediately maneuvering Junghwan's mouth open. 

Junghwan hummed in appreciation and let Jinyoung walk her backward until the backs of her knees hit the benches that jutted out from the front of the lockers. Junghwan managed to hold herself up until Jinyoung's tongue flicked into her mouth and Jinyoung pressed a thigh insistently against Junghwan's crotch, and Junghwan's knees buckled in response. 

Junghwan had never allowed herself to imagine it going like this. She never let herself get this far except when she lied alone at night in her bed with the fan turned on high and the sheets bunched up at her ankles. Sometimes, as she drifted between conscience and sleep, her mind wandered to flashes of Jinyoung brushing her hand against Junghwan's, Jinyoung massaging her shoulders, Jinyoung leaning over behind her and breathing into the back of her neck, but it was only wind from the fan. 

Now, though, it was real. And it was unbelievably _hot_. Jinyoung was surprisingly strong for her build, and that alone forced an involuntary moan out of Junghwan. Jinyoung laughed low against Junghwan's neck. "Have I ever told you how much I love your body?" Jinyoung murmured, and Junghwan whined in response.

"You've never told me anything."

"I never imagined accosting you in the locker rooms," Jinyoung admitted, pulling back for a moment to read Junghwan's expression, which was flushed and messy and dazed. "I kind of thought of courting you first. Maybe with a flower, or an anonymous note."

Junghwan snorted and leaned forward, pressing closer to Jinyoung. "It's the 21st century, honey." Junghwan's gaze flicked down to where Jinyoung's tank dipped below her collarbones. "You can't seriously think you're being subtle when you stare at me during practice." 

Jinyoung's hands found their way to Junghwan's waist. "I was hoping you'd pick up on that." 

Junghwan's breath hitched when Jinyoung's cool fingers brushed against the bare skin under Junghwan's shirt. 

"You're warm," Jinyoung said. 

"From practice—" Junghwan managed, and Jinyoung's low laugh cut her off, her hands sliding up Junghwan's torso to Junghwan's bra. Jinyoung undid the clasp deftly, and Junghwan leaned back to shrug the sports bra over her head while the white, lacy 34D underneath fell from her shoulders. Her tank still fluttered loosely over her chest, blocking her body from Jinyoung's view, but Jinyoung's hands still came up to cup Junghwan's breasts surely. Junghwan gasped, throwing her head back and hearing it hit the hollow lockers behind her. 

Jinyoung's hot breath wrapped around Junghwan's neck. "And these," Jinyoung said smoothly, running her thumbs over Junghwan's nipples and squeezing Junghwan's breasts, causing Junghwan to squirm as Jinyoung sucked hard on her neck, "feel just as good as I imagined."

A wooden bench jutted out from the lockers, and Junghwan felt herself settling down to sit on it as her knees gave out on her. Jinyoung sank to her knees to make eye contact with Junghwan, and all Junghwan could manage to rasp out were loud moans and the occasional, " _God_ , Jinyoung."

"I like the sounds you make," Jinyoung said.

Junghwan giggled involuntarily as Jinyoung touched a sensitive spot on her side, between her waist and her hip. Jinyoung laughed low into Junghwan's mouth, and the only other sound that could be heard was their shuffling as Junghwan lifted her hips to maneuver her skirt and panties partway down her thighs. Jinyoung's free hand rested on Junghwan's knee, and her touch went from disarmingly cold to feeling like fire snaking up Junghwan's bare skin. Jinyoung seemed to want to touch every detail of Junghwan that she couldn't see, and Junghwan couldn't complain. Jinyoung traced the lace lining Junghwan's panties, and her smile grew as Junghwan glanced down and flushed. 

Jinyoung then pressed her fingers against Junghwan's clit gently, looking up at Junghwan for permission. Junghwan bit her lip and shuddered into an eager nod, the pool of heat in her lower stomach growing with every second of meeting Jinyoung's half-lidded stare. Junghwan jerked her hand down and guided Jinyoung's hand as Jinyoung rubbed her clit, pressing in hard and then instantly loosening up, leaving her whining for more. Junghwan had her own had wrapped tightly around Jinyoung's wrist. She knew she was already wet, and Jinyoung flicking her finger into Junghwan's entrance and using the come as lubricant as she continued to tease Junghwan made Junghwan's legs shake as she spread them wider, curling her toes and lifting her knees up.

"Jinyoung," Junghwan said in a pleading whisper. "F-fuck me with your fingers."

Jinyoung groaned and the next time she moved toward Junghwan's entrance, she dipped her middle finger inside Junghwan and curled it. Junghwan _mewled_ without a hint of shame, and Jinyoung thrust in her index finger as well. "Do you like that?" Jinyoung whispered, canting her own hips forward into the bench. 

"God, _yes_ ," Junghwan replied, leaning forward to kiss Jinyoung. Jinyoung met her halfway in a messy, rough kiss, immediately tangling their tongues together.

Jinyoung scissored her fingers and spread Junghwan, the slick sounds causing Junghwan to bury her face in Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung slipped in a third finger, alternating between thrusting her fingers in and out and spreading them out. Junghwan's punctuated yells came out muffled, and Jinyoung stroked her neck gently. "Let me hear you," she whispered, and Junghwan looked up.

Jinyoung was looking at her darkly, her mouth slightly open and letting out a few pants of her own. A flush was rising to Jinyoung's cheeks as well, and Junghwan's nails dug into Jinyoung's arms. Jinyoung examining every movement of Junghwan's face was enough to cause Junghwan to close her eyes and whimper. With a particularly hard press of Jinyoung's thumb into Junghwan's clit, Junghwan came. Her back arched into a taut bow, and Junghwan screamed, riding out the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced. Jinyoung slipped her wet fingers out of Junghwan and stroked her through her orgasm until Junghwan was shaking and pushing her hand away, breathing hard. 

"Was it good?" Jinyoung said, and Junghwan nodded shakily, looking up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung tried to maintain her composure, but she was sweating, her eyes still dark and her fringe wet and matted to her forehead.

Junghwan's clit was still sensitive, pulsing, when she slid with unsteady knees off the bench and pushed Jinyoung lightly toward it. When Jinyoung sat down, Junghwan slipped off Jinyoung's skirt and underwear in one motion, her own panties still bunched around her mid-thighs, and Jinyoung let out a shaky breath.

Junghwan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jinyoung's inner thigh, continuing it with a lick toward Jinyoung's crotch. She licked her lips, looking up at Jinyoung's lust-filled eyes while murmuring, "My turn."


End file.
